


Iron Man

by Basched



Series: Reflection [16]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humour, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basched/pseuds/Basched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has a favourite song. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Song: Iron Man - Black Sabbath</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iron Man

JARVIS wondered if Mr Stark would ever tire of the song as it played for the fourteenth time in a row. His creator’s ego was endless and the song was like adding fuel to an already raging fire. 

JARVIS observed Tony Stark working on the improvements to his new suit designs, fascinated as the human sang along to Ozzie’s words whilst they blared through the speakers. 

The holo-projections were now more than a blur as Stark discarded and created ideas in mid-air, the genius of his mind working in over drive.

Pity his singing wasn’t one of his many talents.


End file.
